This invention relates to a low-distortion amplifier circuit without the use of negative feedback.
In the prior art, negative feedback has been viewed as a requisite for construction of a low-distortion amplifier circuit using a transistor in order to cancel a nonlinearity peculiar to the transistor.
However, in a high-fidelity amplifier which is today demanded by audio fans, low distortion due to negative feedback, instead causes instability in the high frequency range and deteriorates high fidelity. This has been an unfavorable problem from the view point of sound effect.